Expendability
by Channel D
Summary: For once, Ducky and Jimmy arrive at the crime scene ahead of Gibbs' team. That's when they run into trouble. One-shot; drama, written for the NFA Haiti Relief auction.


**Expendability**

**by channelD**

_written_: as a Haiti Relief ficlet.  
_rating_: K plus  
_characters_: Ducky, Jimmy and the team  
_genre_: friendship/drama  
_prompt_: **missing**

- - - - -

_disclaimer_: I own nothing of NCIS.

- - - - -

The Autopsy van pulled into a parking area near a scenic outlook, deep in a Virginia forest. "I congratulate you, Mister Palmer," said Ducky, folding the map and putting it away. "Not a single wrong turn in the entire trip!"

"Thank you, Doctor," replied his young associate. "Where's the team? We're alone here."

Surprised, Ducky paused in the act of opening the passenger door. "That has never happened—our arriving before the agents. That's a violation of nature, like anticipating someone is going to die. Why, it reminds me of my time in Ghana, when…"

Jimmy ignored most of that as he stepped out of the van. The area was deserted. There were no other vehicles in the area; no sounds of people. He had a troubling thought: _What if this is the wrong area?_ He thought back to the brief message Gibbs had given them: a body in a sailor's Service Dress Blue had been found near this picnic area. That was all they were given. But where were the park officials; or whoever had called in the tip?

"Hey! NCIS! Over here!" called a voice, and Jimmy grinned with relief. There were two men in matching leather jackets; presumably forest rangers, walking toward them.

"Our people haven't arrived yet," said Ducky, apologetically. "It's not like them to be missing, but I'm sure they'll turn up shortly. I'm Donald Mallard, the ME. This is my assistant, James Palmer. We can get started. Where is the body?"

The two men grinned, ferociously. "That all depends," said one of them. "Where would you like to die?"

- - - - -

Soon tied with rope at their hands and feet, Jimmy and Ducky sat in miserable, cramped conditions, next to a tree. They were out of sight of the Autopsy van. The false rangers had melted into the forest. Gibbs and the team would not see any of them in time.

"Of all the days that I could have gotten to the crime scene and didn't, this is the one day when I did and wish I hadn't," Jimmy said morosely, quietly.

Ducky felt much the same way, and was in no mood to offer comfort. "They said they are looking for revenge against Jethro. Something about that Whelan case from last year. I am afraid that they'll only keep us alive as long as we are useful to them."

"What can we do?? The team will see us, approach, and be mown down. And then those guys will kill us…I just don't understand why they didn't gag us."

"They expect us to yell out a warning," Ducky surmised. "In fact, they must be counting on that. So we must be quiet, Jimmy. Very, very quiet."

" 'Vewy, vewy, quiet,' " Jimmy said in his best Elmer Fudd voice, and stifled a giggle.

Ducky frowned. "Not a sound. Even if the team hails us. I have a feeling that's important."

- - - - -

The wait seemed endless. So much to reflect upon: the trap that the team was walking into; their own demise afterwards…It might go down as the bloodiest day in NCIS history. _Can't let that happen,_ Ducky thought. _There must be a way…_ But all he could think about was his original hunch of keeping perfectly quiet.

- - - - -

"Weird," said Tony as he jumped down out of the truck. "Doesn't it seem…"

"Quiet. Yes, I was just thinking that," said Ziva. "Where are the authorities, and the witnesses? And how did Ducky and Jimmy get here before we did?"

"Because McGee drove," Tony snickered.

"This wasn't an emergency. I kept to the speed limit," Tim retorted. "I guess Ducky and Palmer didn't wait for us." He felt a bit miffed.

Gibbs stood with one foot up on the parking area curb, looking thoughtful. "Well, let's get going," he said at last. "The body was found down this hill."

- - - - -

"Why are Ducky and Palmer just…sitting…?" said Tony, seeing them from a distance.

"Be careful," said Ziva, a hand on his arm. "The way they are sitting against that tree…as if they were propped up…"

"Ducky!" Tony called. "Palmer!" They appeared to be looking his way, but they didn't move, and didn't answer.

Tim's stomach recoiled. The two might be dead.

"It could be a trap," said Gibbs, stopping Tim from going forward.

"Or they could be injured, boss," Tim shot back. "I'm going—"

"McGee!!" Gibbs snapped. "Stop! That's an _order_!"

With reluctance, Tim held back.

- - - - -

What had the two imposters said? _Where would you like to die?_

Some things are inevitable; death among them. But to lose control over one's chance for life…to be at another person's mercy…that was the cruelest action of all.

If he or Jimmy shouted a warning, they'd be killed immediately.

If Gibbs' people advanced, unknowing, they'd be shot down.

_I am older, so much older, than all of them,_ Ducky thought. _I have lived a long and full life. I've had enough experiences. I have no regrets._

With difficulty, he got to his feet, and turned about 90 degrees from Gibbs' team, facing a small grove of trees. With any luck, he was far enough away from Jimmy to avoid the lad getting hit.

- - - - -

"Throw out your weapons!" Gibbs thundered, facing in the same direction as Ducky. "You're outnumbered!" That was a hunch, but that was all Gibbs had to go on. Tony, Ziva and Tim stood near him, their guns likewise drawn. In a few minutes, the two ranger-imposters came out, their hands over their heads.

- - - - -

"That was a brave and foolish thing you did, Duck," Gibbs said later.

"More foolish than brave, I suppose. At my age, I should be considered expendable."

"Now, no one's about to put you on an ice flow and leave you to die. But indicating where the attackers were—that was done well."

"Go ahead and say it: 'Don't do it again.' "

"I didn't think I needed to say it." Gibbs said mildly, and leaned against an Autopsy table. Jimmy had gone home; it was just the two of them there. "I don't believe in expendability. Next time; you and Palmer stay out of a crime scene if the team isn't there. It could be dangerous."

Ducky tutted. "Next time; don't let us beat you there."

-END-


End file.
